Coup de coeur
by svetkate
Summary: Petit "hommage" à la chanson " Coup de cœur " de Kenza Farah et Soprano. Pour ceux qui connaissent et bien vous savez se qui vous attends pour les autres et bien je ne peux rien dire ;) Bonne Lecture et désoler pour les fautes d'orthographes :)


Coup de cœur

**Coucou ) Alors cet OS est dédié à la chanson Coup de Cœur. Pour ce qu'y la connaisse, vous savez ce qui vous attends. Pour les autres... et bien... c'est la surprise alors ! Je tiens quand même à préciser que en ce moment j'ai ma période déprimade ' moi bien parler la France !) alors j'ai un excuse... **

**Bonne lecture **

_ Rick ! Elle s'agenouilla par terre, serrant sa poitrine dans ses bras, une grimace de douleur plaquée sur le visage. Il jeta son livre et se précipita vers elle.

_ Kate ! Sa va ? Que se passe t-il ?

_ Mon cœur... dit-elle faiblement. J'ai mal... Elle commençait à tourner de l'œil.

_ ALEXIS ! APPELLE L'HOPITAL ! VITE ! Hurla t-il à sa fille qui regardait la scène depuis les escaliers visiblement horrifiée. Elle attrapa son cellulaire et composa le numéro des urgences en troisième vitesse.

_ _Service des urgences de Saint Vincent._

_ Ma mère vient de s'évanouir en plein milieu de notre salon ! Son cœur...

__ D'accord. Calmez-vous. Respirez. Où habitez-vous ?_

_ 154 Franklin Streat à TriBeCa.

__ On vous envoie une équipe de suite._

Elle raccrocha et se précipita vers celle qu'elle considérait depuis maintenant cinq ans comme la mère qu'elle n'avait jamais eue. Et oui, cela faisait cinq ans que Richard Castle était marié avec Kate Beckett. Ils avaient eu un petit garçon appelé Dylan et menaient une vie que tout le monde souhaiterait avoir. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

_ Femme de 38 ans, présente une embolie cardiaque sévère, est en insuffisance respiratoire depuis plus de 10 minutes.

Castle avait l'impression de revivre la fusillade de sa femme. La voir s'éloigner, se battant pour la vie, repoussant la mort du mieux qu'elle pouvait, allongée sur ce foutue brancard, lui rappelait d'horribles souvenirs. Sa fille et sa mère le suppliant de laisser faire les médecins, qui essayait tant bien que mal de repousser l'écrivain qui tentait de pénétrer à l'intérieur du bloc opératoire Jim Beckett qui essayait de contenir ses larmes Josh Davidson qui posait une main réconfortante sur son épaule et qui le fit assoir sur un des bancs. Sa fille qui se précipitait dans ses bras en pleurs... Il ne pouvait pas revivre ça. C'était impossible.

Les heures, qui semblait êtres des jours pour l'écrivain, passait lentement, beaucoup trop lentement. Alexis avait stoppée sa crise de larmes et s'était endormie contre lui. Martha discutait avec un des médecins. Tout le mondes semblait perdu et décontenancé pas la situation quand la porte du bloc s'ouvrit d'un coup et un vieux médecin, un air grave gravé sur le visage s'approcha de Castle.

_ Votre femme est tirée d'affaire.

Un soupir de soulagement sortit de sa bouche mais la tête peu joyeuse du docteur stoppa son bonheur.

_ Ce n'est en revanche pas le cas de son cœur.

_ Ce qui veut dire ? demanda Castle qui redoutait la réponse

_ Ce qui veut dire que si on ne lui trouve pas un donneur d'organe très rapidement elle risque de mourir.

A l'entente de ses mots, Castle perdit pied. Il ne pouvait pas l'accepter. Jamais il ne pourrait vivre sans elle. S'était l'amour de sa vie. La femme qu'il avait toujours cherché et qu'il avait finalement trouvé, il y a de sa plus de 10 ans. Les 10 années qu'il avait passé à côté d'elle, avait été pour lui les années les plus belle de sa vie. Et en quelques mots, son monde venait de s'écrouler.

_ Alors trouver lui un donneur !

_ C'est ce que nous allons essayer de faire. En attendant, votre femme est en salle de réveil. Vous pourrez la voir d'ici un quart d'heure.

Il entra dans sa chambre et l'aperçût, paisiblement endormie. Elle était magnifique. Il s'assit à côté d'elle et lui pris la main. Des larmes silencieuses glissaient sur ses joues déjà humides et ses yeux, rougis et fatigués avait perdu toute lueur.

_ Kate. Je t'en supplie... reste... ne meure pas... je ne pourrais pas vivre sans toi. Tu t'en souviens ? Le Ying et le Yang. Tu es mon Yang. Alors je t'en prie, ne t'en vas pas. Il écarta les fils et les tuyaux aux quelles elle était reliée et s'allongea contre elle, l'entourant de ses bras puissant. Il déposa un petit baiser sur les lèvres et finit par s'endormir, épuisé.

Il se réveilla le lendemain, se sentant observé. Il ouvrit les yeux et tomba nez à nez avec deux grands yeux verts-marrons qui le fixait.

_ Hey toi. Lui murmura-t-elle faiblement.

_ Kate ! s'écria t-il maintenant totalement réveillé. Oh mon dieu... j'ai eu tellement peur ! Son bonheur de la voir réveillée s'estompa peut à peu en se souvenant dans quel état elle était.

_ Kate...

_ Je sais. Les médecins sont venus me voir et m'ont tout expliqués pendant que tu dormais.

_ Je suis désoler... j'aurais du...

_ Shhhh d'accord shhhh. Ce n'est pas ta faute Castle.

_ Mais j'aurais du t'emmener avant à l'hôpital. J'aurais du remarquer que sa n'allait pas.

_ Heyyy calme toi. Moi non plus je ne l'avais même pas remarqué. Ne t'inquiète pas. On va le trouver ce donneur. Dit-elle avec un petit sourire triste.

_ J'en suis sur. Lui répondit-il avant de l'embrasser.

Les jours passaient. On avait donné à Kate un bipper qui la préviendrait dès qu'elle aurait trouvé un nouveau cœur. Après une semaine on l'avait autorisée à sortir de l'hôpital mais elle devait rester sous surveillance constante. Cela faisait quelques jours qu'elle était rentrée au loft et elle passait la plus grande partis de son temps à dormir et à regarder la télé. Mais plus les jours passait, plus son état s'aggravait. Elle ne mangeait presque plus et était de plus en plus fatiguée. Chaque effort un peu intense provoquait en elle une immense perte de souffle. Quand elle montait les escaliers par exemple, elle devait s'arrêter quasiment toutes les trois marches.

_ J'en ai assez ! Putain de merde ! Je veux que tu sonne enculé de bipper à la con ! hurla-t-elle un jour qu'elle essayait de grimper les marches pour se rendre dans la chambre. Son écrivain accouru vers elle la prit dans ses bras et la souleva du sol. Elle enfouit sa tête dans son cou et des larmes de rage s'échappèrent de ses beaux yeux alors qu'il la transportait dans la chambre.

_ Je n'en peu plus Castle. Je n'en peu plus...

_ Je sais Kate... tu sais quoi, je te fais une promesse. Dit-il en la déposant délicatement sur le lit. Demain tu auras un nouveau cœur tout neuf !

Elle sourit à son air déterminé. Elle tendit sa main et il la prit.

_ Promis ?

_ Promis. Il déposa un baiser sur sa joue et la regarda s'endormir. Une fois sa muse dans les bras de Morphée, il sortit de son loft sous le regard de sa mère, pris sa voiture et se rendit à l'hôpital. Il déboula dans le couloir et couru vers le bureau du . Il entra dans la pièce et hurla :

_ Ma femme est entrain de mourir devant mes yeux et je ne peux absolument rien faire ! Alors vous allez bougez votre cul et la soigner !

Le docteur sursauta.

_ Ecoutez monsieur, on ne peu rien faire ! Il nous faut un cœur en bonne santé pour pouvoir la faire vivre !

_ Donc vous n'avez toujours pas trouvé quelqu'un...

_ Non, pour l'instant il n'y a personne.

_ Il y a bien une personne... une personne de même groupe sanguin ! Une personne compatible !

_ Votre femme est du groupe sanguin AB - ! C'est le plus rare !

Il eut un petit silence puis l'écrivain réalisa doucement.

_ AB – vous dites ?

_ Vous connaissez quelqu'un qui est susceptible de la sauver ?

_ Oui.

Kate fut réveillée par un bruit strident. Elle grogna en cherchant son portable pour l'éteindre. Mais se n'était pas son portable qui sonnait. C'était son bipper. Elle se leva d'un coup et appuya sur un bouton pour l'éteindre. Ensuite elle reprit son portable et composa le numéro de son mari. Elle tomba sur sa messagerie et soupira mais décida de quand même laisser un message.

_ Rick ! S'il te plait réponds ! J'ai un donneur ! Rappelle-moi dès que tu le peux. Je vais à l'hôpital maintenant.

Elle sortit de l'appartement et descendit les marches le plus vite qu'elle pouvait. Elle ne se souciait pas de la douleur qui avait pris place dans sa poitrine. Ce qui lui importait en ce moment, c'était sa vie. Elle sauta dans un taxi et lui indiqua l'adresse de l'hôpital. Arrivée à destination elle se précipita vers l'accueille.

_ Bonjour ! Je suis Kate Beckett – bien qu'elle soit mariée elle avait refusé de prendre le nom de son écrivain- je suis la pour qu'on remplace mon...

_ Votre cœur oui ...on ma prévenue de votre arrivé. Lui répondit-elle. Je vous laisse avec le Dr Wilson. C'est lui qui vous accompagnera.

Elle vit le dit docteur arrivé et se précipita vers lui.

_ Il faut que vous vous prépariez pour le bloc. Dit-il en évitant son regard et en lui tendant une blouse et une charlotte. Elle les prit mais ne remarqua pas l'air sombre de son médecin. Elle ne remarqua pas non plus le groupe d'infirmières qui la regardait tristement. Une fois prête, on l'emmena dans la salle ou elle devait se faire opérée. Tout était blanc et bleu et une dizaine d'instruments de torture était disposés près d'une table. Il y avait aussi 5 chirurgiens habillés en bleu qui attendait patiemment. On lui plaça un masque sur le visage.

_ Comptez jusqu'à 10.

_ Un, deux... trois... puis elle s'endormit profondément.

Elle ouvrit un œil. Puis l'autre. Elle était allongée dans un lit d'hôpital. Elle se releva doucement et chercha Castle. Il n'était pas là. Wilson entra dans la pièce, la faisant sursauter.

_ Ah ! Bonjour docteur !

_ Bonjour... Comment va votre cœur ? dit-il avec un visage qui ne laissait transparaitre aucune émotion.

_ Eh bien... ça à l'air d'aller... vous avez vu mon mari ?

Le médecin pris un air désolé. Il chercha dans sa poche et trouva la lettre. Il la tendit à la jeune femme, ne trouvant pas le courage de lui dire la vérité en face.

Kate se saisit de la lettre et son nouveau cœur manqua un battement quand elle reconnut l'écriture penchée de son écrivain. Elle mit quelques secondes pour se résoudre à ouvrit la lettre, ayant peur de découvrir ce qu'elle contenait.

_Pour Kate_

_Je voudrais que tu sache que dès la première fois que je t'ai vu, tu ma impressionné. Ta force, ton courage, ta froideur, m'ont tout de suite charmés. Les 10 années que j'ai passé à tes côtés, on été les 10 plus belles années de ma vie. Tu as fait renaître en moi l'amour. Tu ma changé. Je suis devenu un meilleur homme. Je ne sais pas si c'est la chance ou le destin qui nous à réunis mais je les remercie tout deux du fond du cœur. Mais dès que j'ai sue que j'étais compatible je n'ai pas hésité. Je sais que tu vas me détester après ce que j'ai fais. Mais je ne serais plus là pour attirer tes foudres même si j'aurais adoré. Je ne serais plus là parce que je t'aime Kate. Tu dois vivre. Tu dois continuer à venger ces pauvres personnes qui ont perdus un de leurs proches. Le monde ne peu pas vivre sans toi mais en revanche, je suppose qu'il le peu sans moi. Je ne parle pas du monde entier. Je parle de mon monde à moi. Car je n'imagine plus une seconde la vie sans toi près de moi. C'est pour ça, qu'à cet instant où tu lis cette lettre, je ne suis pas près de toi à te tenir la main. Moi je suis quelque part. Dans un endroit où je n'espère pas te voir de si tôt. Mais je sais que là bas il y à ta mère. Alors, ne pleure pas. Car à jamais, je vis en toi._

_Always_

Elle pleurait. Elle n'avait jamais autant pleurée de sa vie. Elle aurait voulu arrachée le cœur de l'écrivain qui battait dans sa poitrine pour le lui rendre et le faire revivre. Mais c'était impossible. Il s'était sacrifié. Pour elle. Pour eux. Elle sera alors les derniers écrits du grand écrivain Richard Castle contre _son_ cœur.

_à jamais, je vis en toi_

**Alors ? Bien ? Pas bien ?**


End file.
